


Остаточное погружение

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, Darkfic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, bad memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Увы, не всё лечится удачей и магией. "Ты не думала, что это просто кошмар?" "Я забыла отключить вай-фай на телефоне, когда легла спать."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остаточное погружение

**Author's Note:**

> AU: нападение акумы не проходит для человека бесследно. Алье снятся кошмары после пребывания в качестве Леди Вай-Фай.

      Маринетт считала, что стоит только маленькому демону-акуме испытать на себе очищающую силу удачи, как всё приходит в норму. Что стоит только запустить чудесное исцеление, как всё возвращается к исходному состоянию: не только вещи, но и души и сердца людей.  
  
      Она была настолько в этом уверена, что никогда не расспрашивала по этому поводу свою квами: всё же идёт хорошо… ведь идёт же? Ведь Леди Баг сопутствует удача?  
  
      Маринетт ошибалась.  
  
      Когда очередная акума очернила душу Альи, Маринетт сперва не могла в это поверить. Её жизнь давно словно поделилась на две части, и ей даже в голову не приходило, что они могут так причудливо переплестись, что нелепое стечение обстоятельств заставит её сражаться против лучшей подруги.  
  
      Но, как бы то ни было, демон был уничтожен, маленькая прозрачно-серебристая бабочка растаяла в темноте ночи, а следом за ней — Ша Нуар и Леди Баг, которые сбежали, боясь показать свои настоящие лица. Впрочем, Леди, снова вернувшись к облику Маринетт, какое-то время ещё стояла в темноте маленькой пешеходной улочки неподалёку и ушла только тогда, когда убедилась, что Алья, ничего не помнящая о сегодняшнем вечере, благополучно спустилась с крыши отеля.  
  
      Ушла она абсолютно уверенной в том, что всё в порядке. На тихий вздох Тикки, которая ненадолго выглянула из сумочки, Маринетт не обратила внимания.  
  
      В шестом часу утра её разбудил телефонный звонок.  
  
      — Алья? — сонно пробормотала Маринетт. Глаза девушки слипались, спросонья она не понимала толком, что происходит. — Ночь на дворе…  
  
      Ответом ей был сдавленный всхлип.  
  
      Чтобы объяснить отцу, который уже вовсю хозяйничал в пекарне, что стряслось, и добежать до дома Альи, не понадобилось много времени.  
  
      Тихий стук в дверь — звонком Маринетт побоялась пользоваться, чтобы не разбудить кого-нибудь из младших сестёр Альи, — и перед её глазами предстала непривычно бледная и какая-то потерянная подруга.  
  
      А потом она разревелась.  
  
      — Это ощущение… оно не проходит, не проходит, понимаешь? — Алья сняла очки и оттого казалась ещё более разбитой и несчастной. Белки глаз отдавали заметной краснотой. Особенно напрягало то, что телефон, с которым Алья обычно ни на секунду не расставалась, теперь сиротливо лежал где-то в прихожей. — Всё было как обычно… Ну кроме того, что я сама, — девушка неопределённо махнула рукой, — была этой злодейкой. Но я как всегда собрала весь материал, какой только смогла найти, сделала запись в блог… Может, ты видела? Хотя тогда было часа два ночи, ты, наверное, — голос Альи дрогнул; она тряхнула волосами, которые были сейчас собраны в неаккуратный пучок на затылке, — уже спала. Потом я легла… и началось _это_.  
  
      Маринетт вцепилась в чашку — белую в розовую крапинку, которую Алья держала дома специально для неё, — подняла на подругу тревожный взгляд. В тускло-жёлтом свете лампочки, под чернильную темень сумерек за окном всё казалось каким-то пугающим, но немного ненастоящим, как не самая впечатляющая страшилка, прочитанная на ночь. Но когда Алья заговорила снова, у Маринетт холодок пробежал по позвоночнику.  
  
      — Я как будто слышала одновременно десятки людей… да что там, я их _видела_! Не совсем зрением, наверное… — девушка потёрла лоб. — Не знаю, как это объяснить. Я _ощущала_ их всех. Но это было какими-то отрывками, смазанными образами… Я просыпалась. Хотя это и не сон был — дремота. Знаешь, проворочалась там часа два. Думала, это просто из-за переживаний, всё же такое, — Алья грустно усмехнулась — случается не каждый день и не с каждым… Я выпила снотворного.  
  
      — Не помогло? — робко поинтересовалась Маринетт, нутром чувствуя, что ответ ей не понравится.  
  
      — Разве я стала бы тебе трезвонить в такую рань, если бы всё было нормально? — губы Альи дрогнули, складываясь в вымученную улыбку, которая тут же пропала. — Всё стало только хуже, — голос её упал до шёпота. Сглотнув, она продолжила: — Ещё чётче, ещё _реальнее_. Совсем как по-настоящему! Я не просто видела других людей, я _действительно была там_ , понимаешь? В сотне мест одновременно! Я чувствовала, как пропадаю. Что меня нет. Нет тела. _Ничего_ , совсем ничего от меня не осталось. Я пыталась проснуться… но всё больше терялась. Это было так страшно, Маринетт! — девушка всхлипнула, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Я боялась, что уже никогда не вернусь… А потом случайно увидела _себя_ спящую. Там, в комнате. И резко проснулась.  
  
      Маринетт осторожно погладила её по руке.  
  
      — Ты не думала, что это просто кошмар? Всё-таки у тебя сегодня был стресс…  
  
      Алья упрямо, уверенно тряхнула головой. Затем медленно подняла взгляд — в глазах её плескалась знакомая янтарная уверенность в своих словах. Вот только сейчас Маринетт отчётливо ощутила, что Алья не просто считает себя правой — _она действительно права_.  
  
      — Я забыла отключить вай-фай на телефоне, когда легла спать.

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4051379


End file.
